


Mother of the Year

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: It was hard work trying to both wish your kids to succeed and keep them in check.Pansy was pretty sure she was doing a good job however.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Moments of a Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Mother of the Year

**_The Potter Home, June 2014_ **

At what point does one stop pretending they can’t notice their children sneaking around the house? That was the question that Pansy amusingly considered as she sat at the dining room table watching the kitchen.

She’d ignored the stop-start creaking of the stairs as she sat that evening typing up a report, long after she had sent the children to their rooms.

She’d ignored the sound of breathing and shuffling that moved past her from the hallway and into the kitchen itself.

And she’d ignored the sound of climbing and the sight of the kitchen cupboard ever so slowly being opened.

But no matter how much she wanted to give an Outstanding for effort she couldn’t ignore the pair of dismembered feet just floating in mid-air off of the counter-top. Still, she could at least have some fun with it first…

“Time for a drink I think,” she dramatically sighed before standing up and pacing to one side of the kitchen to grab the kettle from its stand before passing by the pair of feet that were by now frozen stiff in a belated attempt to remain hidden that she couldn’t help but smile at. To keep the minor torture going she made sure to fill the kettle as slowly as possible, watching as the indicator increased at a snail’s pace, before walking back past the feet, which to their owner’s credit were still stationary, and placing it back on its mount and switched the machine on. She waited maybe ten seconds before deciding to finally put the intruder out of their misery, “so are you going to admit you’re there or do I need to take your father’s cloak from you by force mister?”

Slowly but surely more of her stepson emerged as he pulled the invisibility cloak over the top of his head, Pansy unable to tell if his hair looked more dreadful than ever, “how did you find out,” he asked, his gaze fixed at where she was leant against the counter with an annoyed look on his face which she guessed was probably more aimed at himself for getting caught than anything else. On one hand she wanted to play the Slytherin and tell him where he went wrong so he could improve but on the other she knew it’d be herself and her husband who probably ended up being the ones tested further by his increasingly sophisticated antics. After a moment she settled for letting him learn by himself, and took advantage of his position to try and flatten his hair somewhat.

“Woman’s intuition,” she replied.

“Yeah right,” he huffed as he tried to wave her hand away unsuccessfully.

“So what were you after then at this hour?”

“Nothing…”

“James,” she spoke in a way that sounded a bit too much like her father for comfort before increasing her hair flattening attempts.

“Alright, will you just stop first,” he said irritably, “I was after the cookies dad left in the cupboard.”

Pansy knew precisely which ones he meant, as both of the children had been eying them for the last day or so. She reached past his head to reach for the packet Harry had clearly failed at hiding, “well I don’t think you deserve these given your antics, do you?”

“I did put effort in, that has to count right,” he stated rather pathetically.

“Nice try Trouble, but that’s not going to work on me,” she laughed as she encouraged him back down from the counter. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to give him one, again his efforts did speak to her devious side, but she knew both his sister and father would find out and she didn’t fancy sitting through another one of her husband’s somewhat patronising speeches about setting a bad example when she knew damn well he was sneaking both of them treats whenever they went out somewhere. It was as she turned around to face the dining room that an out presented itself in the form of an innocent looking pyjamaed four year old, “and what do you think you’re doing up Poppet?”

“Nothing,” Violet delivered while staring at the floor and holding her constant companion, an increasingly worn toy hippogriff Granger provided to break the then weeks old marital argument of getting either a snake or lion for the young girl, “did James get caught?”

“Caught for what,” Pansy knowingly smiled. While the execution may have been James’ she had no doubts the scheme and the spoils weren’t just for him, Violet’s sweet personality having both of the Potter men wrapped around her finger even if she didn’t realise it.

“I don’t know, James stuff I guess,” Violet shrugged before raising her eyes, “Mother, could I have a cookie please if you’re having one?”

“I don’t know, it’s a bit late for that…” she stressed, stretching out the moment more to rub it in for James who was already looking glum than any contemplation on her part. She suffered the same weakness to her daughter as the others.

“Pleeaaasssseeeee,” Violet begged, throwing in all the body-language arm-twisting that children naturally had over their parents.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Pansy replied with a feigned sigh before placing the packet on the side and passing one of the already large cookies that looked ridiculous in her small hands, “what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“That’s right, now both of you off to bed,” she instructed. She watched as James slowly began to trudge past with the cloak scrunched up under his arm only for Violet to tug on his arm. He stopped as Violet bent down to drop her companion on the floor before nimbly breaking her prize into two roughly equal segments and handed one to him.

“Thanks Sis,” he smiled as he bit into his piece as Violet picked up the hippogriff once more and then led her brother back upstairs leaving a rather proud Pansy in their wake.

Merlin help anyone who got between those two in the future.

* * *

“So why was Vi so hyper when I got back,” Harry asked, slightly muffled at times as he dressed for bed while Pansy was more focused on the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ she was thumbing through. He may roll his eyes at its content but many would be surprised just how many leads came from seemingly inconsequential gossip. The need to wear your money gave away more than a few crooks.

“Hmm.. oh James was attempting to perform petty thievery with that cloak of yours.”

“Sweet cupboard,” he asked as he lifted the shirt over his head, causing her to briefly enjoy the sight of her husband’s naked torso over the top of the magazine. If he was going to continue being an Auror with all the odd hours she was damn well going to enjoy the perks.

“Yep… someone needs to tell him that it only makes you invisible, not silent,” Pansy wryly intoned causing Harry to give a laugh.

“He’ll figure out eventually.”

“It was also the floating pair of feet that gave it away. He’s definitely taller than you were at that age,” she joked, remembering the stories Harry had told her of his exploits.

“So you were watching me at school then? See, I always knew you were interested in me,” Harry teased causing an eye-roll.

“Whatever your ego wants you to believe, dear. More the fact you must’ve been small to hide you and the others under that thing while you were breaking all the rules,” she explained as she felt the cold air come into the bed as he manoeuvred under the duvet causing her to shiver somewhat.

“Saving the world I think you’ll find, you married quite the hero,” he faux-boasted as he nestled in next to her and annoyingly dragged her into his arms while they were still rather cold from being outside.

“Breaking. The. Rules. I married nothing but a terrible miscreant,” she sighed as she closed her magazine, “what would my parents think of me.”

“Hmm, how about “thank Merlin, someone willing to take her off our hands”,” he teased only to get a light whack to the face with her magazine before she dropped it over the side of the bed, “alright. Maybe only your mum would say that, your dad can’t stand me.”

Pansy laughed, “oh I really am going to slap you in a minute,” grinning as she turned over to face him, her arms awkwardly splayed over his chest.

“Warning noted,” he smiled, “so do you want me to speak to James tomorrow about this?”

“No, let them off this time. Otherwise he’ll just act out because I got him in trouble with his horrible father. Just maybe talk to him at the weekend about where and what he can use that thing for if you’re not going to take it off him.”

“Will do,” as he reached over to turn the light off, using the opportunity for a lingering kiss in the process, before settling on his side and drawing her close to him. As she slowly drifted off it couldn’t have been more than five minutes before she heard a tell tale creak of a floorboard followed soon after by another causing her husband to sigh behind her, “do you want me to go get them?”

Pansy reacted with a tired smile, she was far too comfortable to either go play parent or lose her now rather cosy sleeping partner, “bed you two,” she shouted earning a grumble through the wall and the sound of a door shutting rather audibly.

“Mother of the Year, you are,” her companion teased, pressing a lazy kiss to her lips.

She hummed, “and don’t you forget it.”


End file.
